


celebration

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: junhoe posts a certain picture to celebrate 1 million followers





	celebration

“Koo Junhoe,” Jiwon yells, bursting through Junhoe’s door without knocking. 

“Yes?” Junhoe says, with a loud, braying laugh. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Jiwon asks, still yelling as he slams the door behind him. 

Junhoe turns around in his chair, pausing dramatically. He’s still wearing nothing but those damn boxers, and Jiwon can feel his mouth start to water. 

“Problem?” Junhoe asks, raising a brow. 

“God I wanna blow you,” is all Jiwon says as he crosses the room in three steps and throws himself into Junhoe’s lap. 

Junhoe grunts as he takes the full force of Bobby’s weight. He opens his mouth to complain but the next moment Bobby’s tongue is in his mouth and he has no complaints. He fists one hand in Bobby’s shirt, the other tangling in purple hair as he kisses back. 

Bobby kisses like his life is on the line, and he rolls his hips into Junhoe’s, tugging a grunt out of both of them. Bobby nips and sucks on Junhoe’s lower lip until it’s swollen and red and Junhoe is hard against him. 

“Fuck you look so good,” Bobby says, kissing his way across Junhoe’s jaw and down his neck. Junhoe shivers, his grip tightening on Bobby. Bobby nips his collarbones, and Junhoe whines, rolling his hips.

“I thought you said you were gonna blow me,” he breathes impatiently. 

“I’m getting there,” Bobby says, getting off of Junhoe’s lap so he can kiss his way down Junhoe’s chest, taking a moment to lap at Junhoe’s sensitive nipples before continuing downward. 

He grabs the band of Junhoe’s boxers and tugs, nearly dragging Junhoe off the chair. Junhoe laughs and raises his hips letting the boxers slide off his hips. Bobby pulls them all the way off, tossing them away. He drinks in the sight of Junhoe, hard and naked before him, and licks his lips. 

Junhoe is looking down at him, eyes dark, pupils blown already. 

“God you’re getting off on this already, aren’t you?” Bobby breathes, amazed. Junhoe lets out a dark chuckle and runs a hand through Bobby’s hair in answer, tugging him closer. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bobby says, leaning in and taking Junhoe’s dick in his hands. He strokes it slowly, and Junhoe hisses, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t tease,” he scolds, fingers tugging just a little roughly at Bobby’s hair. Bobby smirks, and continues his slow pace, even as his scalp burns. “It’s only fair to tease you a little, after you post a picture like that,” he says. But he can’t resist for long, dragging his tongue up Junhoe’s length.

He starts in earnestly, lapping at the head of Junhoe’s dick, and sucking it into his mouth, with just a bit of pressure. Junhoe groans happily and reaches up to tangle his other hand in Bobby’s hair. Bobby takes him a little farther down. Junhoe scratches his scalp encouragingly. Bobby relaxes his throat and works himself lower until his lips touch the base of Junhoe’s dick.

Junhoe freezes, wanting desperately to fuck into the heat of Bobby’s mouth. “Fuck Bobby, fuck,” he whines, clenching and unclenching his hands. Bobby stays like that for a moment longer, before moving back up. He begins to bob his head in earnest, taking in half of Junhoe’s length, fisting the other half, jerking Junhoe off in time with the movements of his mouth. Junhoe’s loud moans fill the air, not caring if the others are home. His moans mix with the sloppy noises coming from Bobby, and it turns Junhoe on more.

He releases one hand from Bobby’s hair and reaches up to pinch his own nipple, groaning as his hips give a little jerk. Bobby takes it with enthusiasm, his tongue tracing the vein running up the underside of Junhoe’s dick. With his free hand, he fondles Junhoe’s balls. He can tell Junhoe loves it from the way his grip tightens. 

He pulls off, a string of spit still connecting him to Junhoe. He rubs a hand across his messy mouth, and peers up at Junhoe. He maintains eye contact as he kitten licks at the tip of Junhoe’s dick, lapping at the precum dribbling out. Junhoe groans and bends down, pulling Bobby up for a fierce kiss, that ends up being more teeth than anything else.

“Fuck my mouth,” Bobby pants into Junhoe’s mouth. He swallows Junhoe’s groan with another kiss.

“Yeah, yeah I can do that,” Junhoe breathes back. Bobby gives the tip a little lick before sinking back down on Junhoe’s dick, throat relaxed again. Junhoe laces his hands in Bobby’s hair once more, tugging to make sure he’s got his grip right. 

He begins to move, making tiny thrusts up into Bobby’s mouth. Bobby takes it easily, hands wrapped around the back of Junhoe’s calves, his thumb rubbing tiny circles. Junhoe moans, and moves Bobby’s head this time, pulling him up until only the tip of his dick remains in the other’s mouth. Bobby happily drops back down, humming around Junhoe’s dick. Junhoe moans loudly, dick twitching.

Bobby squeezes his calf, urging Junhoe on, a silent ‘I can take it’. Junhoe groans, and thrusts up a little harder this time. Bobby gags just a little bit when Junhoe hits the back of his throat but he forces himself to relax, and take it. He loves when Junhoe fucks him like this, and Junhoe knows it. He doesn’t slow down, instead picking up the pace as he fucks Bobby’s hot mouth.

“Fuck, I’m getting close,” he moans, hands tightening in Bobby’s hair. Bobby give an encouraging hum, and Junhoe groans, hip jerking. He fucks harder, until Bobby is gagging on his entire dick. He comes down Bobby’s throat, choking off his air supply as he spills. Bobby begins to make little jerking movements from the lack of air, and Junhoe quickly pulls out.

“Shit, Bobby, I’m sorry,” he says, flustered, hands patting Bobby all over. “Are you okay?” he asks, concerned.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bobby laughs. “That was fucking hot.”

Junhoe stares at him in disbelief. “You’re fucking weird,” he says, and Bobby just shrugs.

“Do you need a hand?” Junhoe asks, making a crude hand motion.

“Nah,” Bobby says, climbing to his feet, knees creaking. “I jerked off to that pic twice before I came in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this weeks ago, whoops, here it is!!!
> 
> as always, find me on twitter, @chanwo00


End file.
